


Blood to Drink

by vitaminanime



Series: The Reunion Cycle [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Mystic Manor (Attraction)
Genre: Basements, Black Comedy, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Catherine's Wheel, Gallows, Guillotine, Iron Maiden - Freeform, Judas Cradle, Karma - Freeform, Larxene has met her match, Malleus Malefecarum, RACK - Freeform, Salem Witch Trials, Torture, Torture Chamber, Trickster Archetype, Witchcraft, cartoon violence, torture device, wicker man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminanime/pseuds/vitaminanime
Summary: When Larxene finds herself on a mission at Mystic Manor and winds up in a section of the manor featuring an exhibit not normally open to the public, featuring assorted instruments of torture. When the Enchanted Music Box brings said instruments of torture to life, Larxene finds herself between a rock and a hard place. With Albert tormenting her every step if the way, will Larxene make it out alive? Albert certainly intends not....





	Blood to Drink

One day Lord Henry Mystic was tinkiering with a MysticMagneto-electric carriage, Albert handing him tools, when he noticed from the corner of his eye a figure in a black hood.

 

"Ah! My friends are here!" he put down a wrench and a can of oil. "I must prepare a spot of tea and crumpets for them!"

 

"Uh-uh, uh-uh" Albert gesticulated no and not to.

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Albert. Roxas and Xion are our friends." said Lord Mystic.

 

Albert indicated with gestures "Roxas and Xion-good, this guest-bad."

 

Larxene looked around the Axquisitions and cataloging room. "What kind of a dump is this?" she climbed the stairs to the foyer. She took off her hood.

 

Lord Mystic dropped his tray of tea.

 

"My goodness, you weren't the company I was expecting." exclaimed Lord Mystic.

 

"So tell me, old codger, where's the darkness in here?" Larxene demanded.

 

"Well wouldn't you like to know, just turn out the electric bulbs!" said Lord Mystic. "I would like you to know that I have nothing wrong with you observing my collection of antiquities, but to just come barging in like you own the place and demanding things from me is at the height of rudeness and strictly uncalled for." said Lord Mystic firmly. Lord Mystic examined Larxene more thoroughly. She matched the description Roxas and Xion had given.

 

"I've heard a lot about you, Larxene. Though I am not normally one to judge people I have never met, Roxas's and Xion's descriptions of you and your antics lead me to believe you are the garummiest bit of garum, now I know you are the most garummy bit of garum there ever was!" said Lord Mystic.

 

"Wait, what is garum?" said Larxene. She then took a pot off the shelf and read the bottom. Her face turned red and she threw it against the wall, sherds flying everywhere.

 

"I AM NOT A BLOB OF FERMENTED FISH GUTS!" snapped Larxene.

-

"I spoke too soon." said Larxene, pinned to the wall by tiki darts, Albert laughing hysterically.

 

"Why you little!" Larxene carefully scooted out from the tiki darts and walked out of the tribal room and into a ballroom, the yellow floor tiles decorated with radial symmetry patterns.

 

Albert was sitting on a chandelier, eating a banana. he then dropped the peel on the ground.

 

Larxene didn't see the banana peel on the ground when she slipped on it and slid across the floor and hit the wall so hard she activated a secret door in a panel. she screeched as she fell down into the darkness below. Albert was laughing the whole time.

 

Larxene was sliding down a spiral slide when she hit the bottom. it was cold and damp and subterranean. she kept walking down the hall when she tripped over something.

 

"Ouch" she grumbled as she picked it up. It was a music box, decorated with monkeys. She opened it up, and out of sheer curiosity, twisted the gem at the top.

 

The music box began to play "Magic in the Air" in a minor key. Red magic dust began to float through the air.

 

The torches flared up and the door at the end of the hall opened. Larxene follwed the light into the door.

 

Inside, there was an exhibit featuring instruments of torture as far as the eye could see. Thumbscrews, scolds' bridles, a skull crusher, a rack, and iron maiden, a Catherine's wheel, a Judas cradle, a brazen bull, and braziers of every kind. Ordinarily she would have had a fascination with such a place and been eager to use it, but she had a feeling that by they were moving on their own free will that they wanted to use her.

 

she looked to her left to find a copy of Malleus Malefacarum wide open, the illustrations of gruesome methods for condemning witches coming to life. The pages turned on their own until it landed on an illustration of an inquisitor. The inquisitor in the illustration popped off the page and said to her:

 

"You stand accused of witchcraft! Light up the stake!" and Larxene slammed the book shut.

 

Across from her, the brazen bull began to snort and charged at her. Albert shoved her in its belly.

 

"how dare you, you stupid monkey!" and she wriggled out before he could light the fire underneath.

 

she slid out and then in attempt to escape climbed onto the rack. Albert twisted the turners and Larxene was running on them faster than she could run. Albert laughed with amuesment. she then lost her balance and  tumbled off the rack and right into the lunettes of a guillotine.

 

Albert waved bye-bye to her and pulled the lever. She held her breath and the blade stopped one inch above her neck.

 

She wriggled out of the lunettes and lost her balance on the teeter-board and tripped off the scaffold and right up against the opposite wall.

 

On the wall across from the guillotine, there was a woodcut of a wicker man, filled with farm animals and surrounded by revelers, swaying side to side. Albert shoved her in.

 

She looked at her hands. She was in the style of the woodcut. She looked up. The wicker man looked huge and menacing. She sputtered. A druid approached her.

 

"Wha...wh..um..." the words curdled in her throat.

 

"Your tongue was frozen now you've got something to say, eh?" Said the druid. She couldn't help but notice the druid bore an uncanny resemblance to Xaldin.

 

"Whu...what is that thing!?" She squawked.

 

"No time to explain. You must keep your appointment with the wicker man." Said the druid as he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs and tossed her into the belly of the wicker man and tied the door shut.

 

"Let me out of here!" She shouted as she pounded on the door. "It smells like goat piss and existential dread!"

 

The revelers began to swing their hands from side to side and sing:

 

"You watch the world exploding every single night, dancing in the sun a newborn in the light, say goodbye to gravity and say goodbye to death, hello to eternity and live for every breath!

 

Your time will come!

Your time will come!

Your time will come!

Your time will co-o-o-ome!"

 

"Enough of your ironic nursery tunes! Get me the fuck out of here!" Larxene pounded on the wicker man's door, unaware of how strong wicker actually was. The revelers continued to sing, the thousand voices combined as one.

 

Your time will come!

Your time will come!

Your time will come!

Your time will co-o-o-ome!

 

Larxene pounded on the door, when in a chink in the wicker she noticed Albert's smiling face, holding on to the wicker man with one hand and holding a flaming torch in his tail.

 

He waved at her, ooked "bye-bye" and thrust the torch into the wicker man. The wicker man began to conflagrate, all the while the revelers continued to dance and sing

 

Your time will come!

Your time will come!

Your time will come!

Your time will co-o-o-ome!

 

The joyous tune began to sound ominous as the wicker man became engulfed in flames. The flames began to lick at her coat as the heat intensified. The crackling of the flames and the ululating voices of the revelers were rising in the night as the flames began to engulf her.

 

"Save me from this nightmare!" Screamed Larxene as the flames engulfed her and her voice was swallowed by the roar of the flames and the song of the revelers.

 

Finally the wicker man stooped its head and it toppled over, sending Larxene back into Mystic Manor's basement, no evidence she was even in the woodcut.

 

"Meh" groaned Albert. Larxene hadn't even caught her balance when she twisted and tripped right into the iron maiden. The decorative maiden's head grinned as it closed its doors on her.

 

Larxene screamed as the spikes closed in on her. She sucked in and pressed herself against the back wall but she felt the spikes digging into her flesh. She felt something warm and wet ooze down her thigh and drip into the chamber underneath where the blood flowed out.

 

Albert climbed up to the top and clung to the window over her face and grinned at her and held up his hand. He waved his bloody fingers at her.

 

Larxene screamed a scream that could shatter bones as Albert licked the blood off his fingers. He sucked his fingers off and grinned with satisfaction as he wiped his fingers on his fur.

 

Larxene then wiggled her arm to the spot where the blood had oozed out. Why was she bleeding only from there? As she wriggled her arm, the door of the iron maiden came loose. Then she felt it: she had left a juice box in her pocket.

 

"So that's why that confounded monkey found my blood so sweet." Grumbled Larxene as she stepped out of the iron maiden. The iron maiden's decorative head frowned.

 

Albert then sent a Judas cradle hurtling down and Larxene tripped on it, then a peine et forte et dure weight fell on top of her. Unable to get up from under the weight, Albert slid a skull crusher onto her head.

 

The screw of the skull crusher twisted in time with the music box, but Albert sat on top and began to twist it some more.

 

 Larxene felt the cap of the skull crusher pressing into her head.

 

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screeched as Albert twisted the screw tighter. And then she saw it: the enchanted music box!

 

She almost reached for it when Albert got distracted by the Catherine's wheel rolling by. It picked up the music box and Albert ran on top of the Catherine's wheel like a treadmill as Larxene crawled out from under the peine et forte et dure board, yanked the skull crusher off. She chased after the Catherine's wheel and Albert and the music box, only to have it roll over her and fling her onto a gallows.

 

The music box was perched on top of the frame. The nooses seemed to dance with the music. Behind her was a woodcut from the Salem Witch Trials, and a woman in Puritan garb standing on a gallows shouting:

 

"I am not a witch any more than you are a wizard, and if you kill me, god will give you blood to drink!"

 

"Now who's getting blood to drink." Grumbled Larxene.

 

Just then Albert waved to her and pulled the lever to release the trapdoor.

 

In perfect timing Larxene jumped up to the upper frame bar, hoisted herself up, sat on the frame bar, and closed the music box. The red dust faded away as the atmosphere returned to normal and the instruments of torture stood firm once again.

 

Larxene wiped a big drop of sweat from her forehead. Albert whimpered in disappointment.

 

"I don't know what kind of an oozing old codger keeps a torture chamber in his basement! I had to go through hell and back!" Larxene growled at Lord Mystic, spittle flying in his face. "You, bad sir, are the most twisted, psychotic, sociopathic old curmudgeon there ever was! I am never coming here again, and if Xenmas ever sends me on another mission here I'll conveniently make sure I'm not around! Snapped Larxene as she stormed off for the door.

 

"Good." Said Lord Mystic as Larxene slammed the door behind her.

-

Lord Mystic stood in the basement. "For those of you who were wondering why I keep a chamber of horrors in the basement of a house where hundreds of children visit with their families every day, well the fact of the matter is I did not collect them on my explorings and adventurings, and this isn't my own personal torture chamber, this is merely the section of the basement where I keep the decorations for the Halloween overlay! The woodcuts-purchased at a garage sale for a shilling! rack- paper machee! The brazen bull-wax! The guillotine-foamboard! The Catherine's wheel-plastic! The iron maiden-rubber!" To demonstrate he bent one of the spikes and it bounced back. "Each and every single one of them as fake as a clown's red nose! Well, I do hope I put aside any misconceptions about my integrity and the wholesomeness of my collection and I do hope you enjoyed today's behind-the-scenes tour of Mystic Manor. Cheerio!" Lord Mystic exited up the stairs of the basement and up to the main floor of the manor.

 

The iron maiden tapped her doors together one last time....

**Author's Note:**

> Peine et forte et dure was a method of execution by means of crushing to death, and one victim of the Salem Witch Trials was executed this way.  
> The scene with the wicker man is a reference to the 1973 film of the same name, only instead of singing "Summer is Icumen In" the revelers are singing "The Wicker Man" by the band Iron Maiden. How's that for a host of cheeky references?


End file.
